thenarutorpfandomcom-20200213-history
Aya
| english = | kanji = アヤ | romaji = Aya | other = | image name = Aya.jpg | image size = 300px | image caption = | image = | float = | ref = }} | previous affiliation = Circus | team = | previous team = | occupation = Warrior | previous occupation = Acrobatic Performer }} Aya (アヤ, Aya) is a kunoichi hailing from an unknown country who was once the star performer of an itinerant circus, being raised as an acrobat since her birth. Because of conflicts with a couple of shinobi who had been drinking to much and began to burn down the circus when the show didn't please them, Aya was forced to flee her home and only sanctuary. Overcome with grief and anger, Aya vowed to get her revenge, eventually aligning herself with the who were opposing the Uchiha in the impeding Clan Wars. Appearance Aya has long brown hair, which she is very fond of, tied in a ponytail on her back. Her attire consist of a light purple, sleeveless kimino fastened with a beige obi with a chin-high collar and fishnet-like attire underneath. Commonly, Aya is also wearing pink lipstick, making her one of the few kunoichi that actually wears visible make-up. Personality Aya likes to think of herself as a headstrong, independent woman. Although she was a cheerily and rather naive girl in the past, the destruction of her birthplace and the lonely travels she did afterwards radically changed these personality traits. Although she is surely not timid, she seems to prefer loneliness over excessive contact with others, often doing nothing more than staring at the horizon in melancholic nostalgia. Her greatest belief is that women are just as strong - if not better - than men on the battlefield, and she strives to prove this to anyone she encounters, whether it be ally or enemy. Aya possess an unwavering hate for the Uchiha clan and all of it's members, regardless of their personal conviction. She will not hesitate to kill any of the Uchiha she encounters, and has promised herself to not stop fighting until every last of the clan lie slain in the soil of the earth. She has shown a slightly softer side to her comrades, taking on a more motherly attitude. Still, she remains very detached within, and even though she has aligned herself with the Senju, she doesn't consider them true friends or allies, merely people uniting against a common enemy. History A newborn Aya was found in the entrance of a migrant circus, and was able to move the performers so much they decided to take her in as one of them. Over the years, Aya grew to be an amazing performer, excelling in acrobatics and tightrope walking. In fact, her proficiency was so great she became the crowd puller of the whole circus, giving it a reputation as one of the best of the world. During a tour within the , however, things went horrible wrong. A group of Uchiha youngsters who were clearly intoxicated stumbled upon the circus during one of their shows, entering flamboyantly and interrupting the show with their yelling and drunken singing. When asked to leave, the group got aggressive, demanding the right to view the show. Not wanting a fight, the ring master agreed, but the Uchiha restarted to anger the surrounding crowd with boos and displays of might. After a while, the leader of the gang decided that the show wasn't entertaining enough and decided to "add a little fire". Using the , he lighted the whole tent, his drunken stupor preventing him from actually thinking about the consequences. The circus clients spent their last moments trying to get the crowd out of the tent, a heroic act which caused death for all of them. Only Aya was spared, because she was still in her trailer preparing her act. From that day on, she made a vow to kill all Uchiha and set out on a series of lonesome travels where she began to adapt her flexibility into deadly taijutsu techniques. Synopsis Abilities Aya's abilities are made up of extremely powerful Jutsu, such as the butt rape no Jutsu. It was known that she was the one that tought kakashi the leaf hidden finger jutsu, one thousand years of death. She was exposed to the long and hard no jutsu (named after what she said). Where I grab my dick and shove it up her vagina. Trivia *Aya's appearance is based on Balsa from Boku no Pico References